James Johnson the 1st
James Johnson disappeared in 2089 when the Breaking of Earth begun, which no one but Jesse-San 'Angel' Anderson only knew what happened to him, those who kept tabs on James believed he was cloned, killed while trying to escape Earth or frozen in a cryo-tube on Earth. 'Backstory' James Johnson was born on June 9th, 1999 in Knowville, Tennessee, United States before the US and Canada became United States of Canada after the Second American Civil War in 2010, James had a rough childhood, no friends and was bullied but his older brother, Anakin, always stood by his side and protected him but that changed when in 2010, the US Air Force and Navy went rogue after North Korea made a nuclear strike on their fleets and air bases and went against the US Government, the Marine Corps, Delta Force and the US Army Rangers formed the US Loyalists while the Air Force and Navy formed the Confederate Separatists, triggering the Second American Civil but this time, without the help of allied powers because it was their civil war and they had to fight it on their own and so both Loyalist and Separatist leaders had asked their neighboring country, Canada to help but Canada refused and said 'We'll think about it' but were told to not expect a 'yes' so the Loyalists and Confederate armies both fought for control of the U.S, the civil war went on until 2018 which was when Canada and the United States became the United States of Canada and both of their military powers became the United Republic of North America and September 26th, 2019 was when James and Anakin's corporation entered service but wasn't a military corporation which was what James wanted and so he conspired with the North Korean leader to boost their corporation military power to private military corporation status, North Korean leader launched four nukes to Vancouver, Hong Kong, Washington, D.C. and Berlin but the North Korean leader self destructed the nukes in mid-air to make everyone think that James had destroyed them mid-air and that was when the President of the U.S.C. gave the Atlas Corporation the supplies, equipment, weapons and vehicles it needed to become a successful, in 2021 James had told the North Korean leader to surrender his military power in order to get higher then they are now and the Korean leader was stupid enough to fall for James' trap and so James took an infantry division that he called; 164th Battalion to raid North Korea and so during the raid, James had taken the country of North Korea and turned it into a more safe place for Canadian-American and others, James took all of North Korea's war machines, nukes, weapons, vehicles and aircraft even prototypes of future war machine designs, North Korean leader was really angry after realizing what he fell for and afterwards James secretly organized the 164th Battalion as the first batch of soldiers for the 501st Corporation. 501st's Rise to Power(working in progress) After imprisoning the North Korean leader, James took their war machines and used them for himself in which his older brother was given a seat on the World Leaders Commission while James went on to begin Phase 2: Takeover, he planned to start in Asia because there was little too know defense military power as James also began production of secret war machines that were taken from North Korea's military vehicle stock, redesigned and rebuilt with the power and technology of the 501st Corporation the vehicles were tested to be unstoppable war machines as James had built new and large Mech droids also built the first and only ever Star-Fighter, the project was called; Operation: To The Stars!, as James planned to mine minerals from the Moon and other distant planets like Mars, Venus and the gas gaint Jupiter for gas to power starships that James was going to build when they're set up on Mars, James sent out new uniforms to the soldiers in Asia along with some of the rebuilt and redesigned vehicles for the takeover, James had a handful of people that he trusted with this operation as well as followers and supporters. When he exectued Phase 2, his forces in Asia started to kill civillians and moved to kill law enforcement agents and officers, which Anakin Johnson was then imprisoned in the U.K. by Queen Elizabeth the II for false intentions of their military corporation, and then later Anakin knew that his little brother only did all that raiding to get to the top of the chain, and on top everyone else which later the Chinese leaders requested the assistance of the U.S.C. military which they sent a force of 80,000 soldiers to assist while Atlas decided to jump in, with 29,000 soldiers, and take care of their traitorous brothers themselves. So Anakin Johnson got the Loyalist forces of the Atlas Corporation to group together to form the Atlas Loyalist Alliance while the new and ruling 501st Corporation was rising to power in Asia, which James was present in China to try and get the leaders of China to get him, but they refused which James executed the main leader and stated that whoever held the position right under him was now their leader and that she or he should consider joining James' military if they wanted to live which Suke Chow complied with his request and she redirected every soldier in the chinese military to follow the orders of James.